grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Luecifer
}} Luecifer Solonik (Pronunciation) is and academic teacher in Almaria. His familiar is Nemui. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality ✔ Forthright - Luecifer is very honest with both himself and others. He never hesitates to run his mouth in order to make hus point, and never fears the consequences that he could have because of it. If one ever needs an honest opinion about something, then he is the right person to call. But - because of his cruel and candid nature, he is - more often than not - misunderstood disliked by a lot of people. A fact that he is fully aware of - and does not give even a single drop of care for. ✔ Deferential - Although it is not obvious at all, Luecifer is actually a respectful person - but only to those who deserve it. When he knows that a person is in a much higher status than him, more or less, he would actually listen to them. But he does not have to like them, however. As of now, there is only one person that he succumbs to in an official manner: the Vampire Queen. ✔ Maverick - Luecifer likes doing things independently. He almost never asks anyone for help, since he believes that he could do anything and everything himself - which is, more or less, true. Also, he doesn't like owing people. It is disgusting, according to him. ✔ Dapper - Luecifer is really strict when it comes to being organized. He dislikes seeing a wholly messy place, and would even rearrange it himself if needed be. He is also very self conscious. He likes looking somewhat presentable and clean at all times, for he believes that the outer appearance replecates one's sense of mind. And, if you are somehow close to him, he would most likely point out the messy flaws in your own appearance and "encourage" you to fix yourself up. ✔ Dauntless - Undoubtedly, Luecifer is a courageous vampire. He never lets any kind of problem get in his way for too long - and sees to it that he'd get his job done fairly quickly, no matter how hard and dangerous it is. In addition, he also likes having thrill in his life - which contributes to this attribute of his. And he never backs out from danger - rather, it is danger who should back away from him. ✔ Loyal - Luecifer's trust is rather hard - more so, close to impossible - to obtain. However, if you, by some miraculous chances, are able to grasp his heart in your hands, then trust him to treat you as if you are the only one for him. He would never cheat on you, for he believes that cheating degrades one's quality as a person - and that is disgusting for him. If he fancies something or someone sincerely, then expect him to focus his eyes only towards that person or thing - for as long as eternity could offer. ✔ Logical - Luecifer is always rational. His view on things are always based on his own experiences and observations - which would often be heavily accurate. In solving his own problems, Lue prefers doing it in his own way - often finding solutions that would not only solve the task at hand, but would also benefit him and his companion/s in some kind of way. ✘ Mendacious - Although it was previously stated that Luecifer was quite frank, this only applies to his view on things. When it comes to his own emotions, Lue is rather dishonest - even with himself. He is often in denial with his feelings, and would not accept defeat against his own conscience. But that doesn't mean he always wins, though. ✘ Conceited - Luecifer is very proud of himself and his abilities. He always say stuff within the lines of "I can do this better than you." - which may or may not actually be true. He believes in himself too much that, sometimes, it becomes very annoying. ✘ Cantankerous - Luecifer has a bad temper. He gets irritated very easily, especially if a person is doing something extremely idiotic in front of him. In fact, he would also shout at someone if the person causes his blood to boil in an excessive amount - which is not too hard to achieve. ✘ Foul Mouthed - Ah yes. Luecifer's words are full of stench. He likes cursing and sometimes would even ridicule others - out of habit. And because of his unnecessarily malevolent words or comments, he can come off as rude - with or without intending to. ✘ Skeptical - Luecifer never believes in anything that holds no solid proof. He believes that he, himself, must witness a certain incident before he believes in it. No matter how true and sincere your words are, he will never take it into account - as long as he thinks that you're lying. ✘ Bored - Luecifer's interest is very hard to achieve. If he does not fancy a certain occasion, expect him to back out from it with no hesitations. He also does not put any effort on the things that are not up to his standards. After all, he doesn't like it - so why bother? ✘ Possessive - Luecifer absolutely hates sharing. And this applies to anything and everything in his possession - be it living creatures or not. He would go as far as killing if he as much as sees you touching or abusing something that he considers as his alone. Abilities * Elefthería : As what is usually known, Tengus have a common physical trait with each other - their black crow wings. This trait allows them to venture through the vastness of the skies, enabling them to reach any depth within the atmosphere with little to no efforts at all. It also serves as their main source of transformation - so as to not have them require payment for travel, like what other creatures usually have to concede to. However, as glorious as their large wings could be - they could also very easily serve as a hideous block in doing various, simple things, such as lying down and sitting against a tree comfortably. In regards to battle - it serves as a hinder when it comes to a fighting tengu's fluidness on the surface. Due to these conspicuous disadvantages, Luecifer decided to find a certain spell for tengus that would help him hide his own wings - which leads us to this ability. Eleftheria. Basically, when a line is recited - either mentally or not - Luecifer's wings would immediately revert into a thin black fog, and soon, it would disappear. In Lue's case, when this happens, the wings would instantly be carved as a large black tattoo on the man's back, signifying the success of the spell. It would stay as such, until Luecifer commands its return using another reverted spell. Note: This is not an offensive, nor a defensive ability. * Skoúro frágma : This defensive ability is inspired by the Greek God of Death - Thanatos. When activated, this ability allows his wings' defense to be at its highest defense point. To put it simply, his wings would be able to deflect any kind of attack, whether it be from a punch, a blade, or a bullet. It acts like an invincible shield, much like how Thanatos' wings would work - though only for a limited period of time. As of date, he could activate and hold this ability for about 10-15 minutes at max without tiring himself up. A few minutes more than that would start to weaken him - in a sense that it'd make him very dizzy, nauseous, and extremely vulnerable. Fun Fact: This ability's name literally means "Dark Barrier" in Greek. Such a creative name, I know. * Diátrisi melancholía : This is an offensive ability. In a way, this works like Skoúro frágma - only, it applies to his feathers separately. When activated, diátrisi melancholía makes his feathers hard and sharp, so that he could throw them when he swings his wings at a certain angle - kind of like how normal daggers would work. It has no limit whatsoever, but it must still be used with caution - for it could actually weaken Luecifer as well at some point; when used strenuously. Fun Fact: The name of this ability translates to "piercing melancholy". Yes, it's Greek as well. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Keen Observation/Intellectual Capacity - Although it is not too obvious due to his fairly snobbish attitude, Luecifer is actually rather intellectual. He has the ability to observe his surroundings very well, and use it as an advantage to plan his next move against his opponent. ✔ Fast Reflexes/Swift Movements - With the aid of his keen sight, Luecifer has the ability to dodge attacks easily with his reflexes. Not all kinds, but most of them. His wings contribute greatly to this attribute as well. ✔ Rune '' - Although it is never obvious, Rune is mostly the main reason as to why Luecifer could tolerate a lot of things. He also treats the boy as his own personal motivation in anything and everything - and really, he'd protect his wife forever. Even if it costs him his own life. || Luecifer: "So back off." �� ''Seeing someone close to him cry - He does not know how to deal with drama properly, okay. �� His inability to truly express himself - Makes him more vulnerable to misunderstandings and danger. �� Thunderstorm - No, he's not afraid of it. It's just that - the storm itself would hinder greatly in his capability to fly. There is a high possibility that the lightnings would strike at his wings, causing severe damage. In addition - it is very hard to maneuver through a dark sky gushing with heavy rain. �� Rune - He loves his wife too much, and he can't bear seeing the boy get hurt. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Luecifer can't cook to save his life. Before Rune came, he usually only buys food for lunch, dinner, snacks, and so on. He says learning it is bothersome. Why would you want to bother yourself with something that someone else could do for you, right? * Before Rune, Luecifer has never loved anyone else romantically; aside from his parents, of course. * He loves giving pop quizzes to his students. Good luck. * He usually has his wings hidden. They hinder him from doing a lot of things, he says. * He's an actual dork idiot in love. God help him. * He loves reading. What a great surprise. * Him and Rune own a chinchilla named Sir Lord Hamlet Macbeth. Hammy, to put it simply. Don't look at Lue. Look at Rune. * He loves drinking wine. * Lue's hair starts from black, then fades to grey as it crawls downwards.He used to hate Nemui, since the little flame familiar reminded him of his past - but with enough time and persuasion, his heart grew closer and closer to the small creature. * No. His birthday definitely does not coincide with White Day. Nope. I don't know what you're talking about sorry References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters